


Novelty Socks

by Dont_pester_lester



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wrenchers Fluff, wrenchers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_pester_lester/pseuds/Dont_pester_lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench and Numbers trade novelty socks like the children they truly are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Novelty Socks

The first pair of socks appeared after the two of them had gotten home from a long and tiring hit. Numbers had just gotten out of the shower and Wrench was out doing a post-job tune up on the car.

Lying on Numbers’ pillow was a pair of socks, mid-calf rainbow striped men’s socks. He looked at them warily and shook his head. Suddenly it made sense why Wrench’s trip to pick up a fast food dinner the other night had taken surprisingly long.

Numbers stuck them in his sock drawer and went about his day as usual. He said nothing to Wrench and Wrench didn’t try to bring up the subject.

Three days later they went to interrogate someone that had tried to run off with some of the syndicate’s supply, Numbers took a seat down next to the guy, playing his menacing game he enjoyed so much. When he sat Wrench noticed a patch of color from underneath his pant leg. Wrench somehow managed to keep a straight face when he realized Numbers was wearing the rainbow socks.

The interrogation went as planned and the guy was six feet under quickly enough.

That night, Wrench went shopping in the downtown district and picked up every single pair of men’s novelty socks that he could find, with a few exceptions for the absolutely ridiculous ones.

The games was on and for the next month or two Wrench would leave socks out for Numbers and disappear, nothing would be said about them and two or three days later, Wrench would see Numbers wearing them.

It gave him joy every single time.

When the last pair was being delivered Wrench considered whether or not he should try to buy more or just leave it as it was. He opted to write a note. It was short and sweet, reading:

“They all look great on you.”

He left them and disappeared as usual.

A couple days later when Wrench woke up in the morning Numbers wasn’t next to him. He didn’t worry, this was fairly normal, Numbers liked to wake up early and watch the news or read a book.

What was abnormal, though, was the pair of novelty socks (hot pink ones with cows saying “moo?” question mark and all) lying on Numbers’ side of the bed. They were accompanied by a note reading:

“These will look great on you.”

Wrench read the note and smiled brightly. He ripped off the packaging and immediately tore off his socks, throwing them haphazardly towards the laundry basket, and put on these new ones.

With a certain zest for life, and confidence in their relationship, Wrench walked out to the living room and took his seat on the couch next to Numbers. Neither of them greeted the other, neither really needed to.

They both pretended to watch the news for a couple minutes (or Wrench was pretending, he didn’t know whether or not Numbers was actually paying attention) until Wrench swung his legs up onto the coffee table to use it as a foot rest. The leg of his pajama pants uncovered his feet which happened to show off the new socks.

He didn’t miss the smile that Numbers cracked.

Nonchalantly, Numbers placed his feet on the coffee table next to Wrench’s revealing that he was wearing the initial pair of rainbow socks that Wrench had given him. Wrench blushed, and smiled brilliantly.

They looked at each other, and neither needed to say or sign anything. They shared one quick and tender kiss before Wrench pulled Numbers into his arms and Numbers responded by placing one of his legs over Wrench’s.

They watched the rest of the news report cuddled up on the couch in this manner, each of them glancing at their socks on occasion, admiring the ludicrous declaring of their love.


End file.
